All That Is Yet To Come
by Luminescent-Bluebird
Summary: When Janeway, Tuvok and Chakotay beam down onto a planet for resources, Kathryn meets a mysterious stranger from the future who turns out mean more to her than she ever dreamed. Janeway/OC
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Luke

Summary: When Janeway, Tuvok and Chakotay beam down onto a planet for resources, Kathryn meets a mysterious stranger from the future who turns out mean more to her than she ever dreamed. Janeway/OC

Disclaimer: I don't Star Trek: Voyager. I've just borrowed them for a little while. I can't promise I'll return them in tip-top condition though. I hope you don't mind. ;) Oh btw, the new characters are mine, which means I can do whatever I want with them! Wooooo! XD

Note: This is set between Concerning Flight and Mortal Coil. Enjoy, and please review!

Part 1

Kathryn, Tuvok and Chakotay beamed down into the alleyway streets of the crowded city, and the blue light of the transporter faded to nothing.

"They appear not to have detected us," Tuvok said, taking out his tri-corder. "From what I can tell, this species has not had an encounter with aliens before."

"Good job we look like them," Chakotay murmured.

"Agreed," Kathryn said. "Come on. Let's get what we came for." They walked out of the alleys slowly, so as not to provoke suspicion, and began moving slowly through the crowded market place.

Part 2

The three Starfleet officers had got most of the resources they had come for, and had beamed them up from a dark alleyway.

"Oi! You three!" a rough voice snapped as they came back into sunlight. They saw three burly men in black hurtling towards them, pushing the crowds out of the way.

"Now we're in trouble!" Kathryn hissed. "Run!" The three of them raced away from the guards. A few moments later, Kathryn realised that she had been separated from her comrades. She looked around for them, but they were nowhere to be seen. The crowd was beginning to thin out, making it easier to run through.

Then, without warning, something grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows, a strong hand closing across her mouth.

Part 3

Kathryn tried to scream, but her captor shook her gently to silence her.

"Shhh…" a man's voice whispered, and the guard rushed past without seeing them. The man sighed in relief and released Kathryn. Instantly, she pushed him away and backed up against the wall.

"Who are you?" she tried not to raise her voice in case the guards came back. "Why did you help me?" The man maintained a polite distance from her, but his eyes bore into hers like drills. For a moment she forgot how to breathe.

"My name's Luke. Luke Jedar," Kathryn let her gaze rake over his face. His dark brown hair was short and stylish, and the Captain could just make out that his eyes were blue, fathomless and steady, locking with hers so she felt she could never break free. "I'm from the future." Kathryn's jaw dropped.

"The future?" she couldn't believe she was hearing this. "And you came back specifically to help me did you?"

"Yes," he stepped forwards one step. "We're friends in the future Kathryn. Trust me." Kathryn looked deep into his eyes. She could sense he was keeping something from her, but if he had wanted to hurt her, he would have done it by now. Slowly, she nodded.

"Great!" Luke smiled and took her hand in his, before pulling her towards the back of the dark alley. "This way! I know lots of secret alleyways we can take."

"What of my friends?"

"I have friends near here. I'll ask them to go look for your friends."

"Thank you," Kathryn said gently. Luke smiled and squeezed her hand. Despite the fact that she had only just met this man, she trusted him completely.

She allowed him to lead to through a series of hidden passageways, until they reached a dark clearing enclosed between the brick houses. There were several people huddled there, talking and whispering.

"Lereno!" Luke called, and a man with blondish hair and alien striped across his face jumped to his feet, the shock on his face morphing into delight.

"Kate!" he ran towards them and went to hug her, but Luke swiftly stopped him.

"Not so fast Lereno," he scolded. "Remember what she said."

"Oh yes!" Lereno laughed lightly. "You have no idea who we are anymore do you?"

"Umm... No..." Kathryn replied hesitantly.

"I'm Lereno. One day I'm going to be one of your most trusted friends."

"Oh really," there was something about this cheery fellow that reminded her of Neelix. She smiled. "Well, nice to meet you."

"And you!" Lereno grinned like a cherub. "Very much so, Kate! Very much so!"

"That's enough, Lereno, you don't want to frighten the poor dear now do you?"

"Of course not!" Lereno's voice went high in indignation. "It's been so long since we've seen her, I'm merely excited to see her again!"

"Quell your enthusiasm, Father," a female voice sighed. "You're like this everytime we see Kate."

"You can't tell me you're not happy to see her too, Fleur," Lereno turned to the woman who strode towards them. Her hair was long and brown, with two tufty ears poking from her head, catlike eyes, claws, fangs and a long sleek tail.

"On the contrary," Fleur waved her tail, "I am very pleased to see our friend, but I take after my mother and am able to restrain my enthusiasm to maintain some dignity."

"You Felinis," sighed Luke. "Always have an over-long answer for everything. If you don't mind, I think you're probably making Kate very confused. In her timeline, she hadn't even met us yet."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lereno said with a fluster. "Forgive me I did not mean to be-"

"Lereno."

"Sorry." The alien man nodded to Kathryn again, and plodded back to the group, followed by an embarrassed Fleur.

"Sorry about that," Luke sighed. "He can be very over-enthusiastic."

"I see. You still haven't explained to me what's going on. What are you doing on this planet? And who _are_ you? Really though?"

"I'm your friend," Luke said gently, gazing into her eyes. "Or I will be."

"But... I don't understand."

"You never have liked time travel, huh?"

"No."

"Same Kathryn I know and love," laughed Luke.

_Love?_ Kathryn blinked, but he didn't seem to notice her confusion.

"These people are also going to be your friends. Lereno, Fleur, Mer, Lucy, Lunar, Jack and Scott. As for what we're doing here. Accident. We've been hiding from their government, who want to put us on show like trophies. Proof of life in outer space. We've been hiding from them for a year now."

"That long?"

"Yep. But we have each other, and that's all we need." They remained quiet for a minute, then Luke jumped.

"Ah yes! I was going to help you find your other friends, wasn't I?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned to the group huddled in the corner. "Hey, guys! We need your help." In record time, all 7 aliens were on their feet, and circled around them.

"What is it?" asked the one with blue hair, who Kathryn guessed was Lunar.

"Kathryn came here with two other friends. They were chased by the Black Guards. We need to find them."

"On it!" Fleur nodded – and transformed into a cat. She leapt the wall and was gone. Instantly, the others raced off. Noticing Kathryn was staring at the place Fleur had disappeared with a dropped jaw, Luke laughed.

"Didn't I mention that Fleur can turn herself into a cat?"

"I think you missed out that little detail." Luke laughed again, and took her hand. "Come on. Follow me."

**That's all for now! I'll try to do some more soon! Please review! Please? Anyone...?**

**XXX Love, Goldie**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Comrades

Summary: When Janeway, Tuvok and Chakotay beam down onto a planet for resources, Kathryn meets a mysterious stranger from the future who turns out mean more to her than she ever dreamed. Janeway/OC

Disclaimer: I don't Star Trek: Voyager. I've just borrowed them for a little while. I can't promise I'll return them in tip-top condition though. I hope you don't mind. ;) Oh btw, the new characters are mine, which means I can do whatever I want with them! Wooooo! XD

Note: This is set between Concerning Flight and Mortal Coil. Enjoy, and please review!

Part 1

Kathryn let Luke lead her through the shadows alleys, going through so many twists and turns that she lost track of where they were. Then, all of a sudden, they were slipping through the crack in the wall of the alley where he had saved her.

"I'm sure I saw her run this way," Kathryn froze as she heard Chakotay's concerned voice. "I hope she wasn't caught."

"Shhh..." Tuvok's voice was much quieter. "I'm detecting two lifesigns coming from that alley."

"Human?"

"Unsure. Set phasers to stun."

"You won't be needing those," Kathryn said, releasing Luke's hand and stepping from the shadows.

"Kathryn!" Chakotay said with relief, lowering his phaser. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to Luke."

"Who?" Tuvok tucked his phaser back in his belt, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"That would be me," Luke stood behind Kathryn and smiled politely.

"He saved my life," Kathryn said. "He claims he is from the future."

"Thank you for saving the Captain," Tuvok said.

"No problem," Luke said. "We must return to our campsite, and I must call off the searchers." In return to Tuvok and Chakotay's confused looks he explained. "I sent my friends out to search for you."

"Why?" Tuvok sounded suspicious. "Why are you willing to help us?"

"Like Kate said, I'm from the future. In that future, I am a close friend of your Captain's, and I'm willing to do anything to help her." Tuvok and Chakotay exchanged a glance, and Luke laid a hand gently on Kathryn's shoulder.

"Come. Follow me." Kathryn motioned for her comrades to follow as she slunk back into the darkness. The four of them navigated the darkness, and Kathryn vaguely recognised the course they had taken the first route back to the campsite. Then the building open to the dim lit clearing, lit only by the torch tied to the wall.

"Not much," Luke said to the other men, "but it'll do." In one leap, he jumped onto the brick wall which stood ten feet tall. Kathryn stared at him. He looked down at her.

"Leaping is an ability of my species," Luke explained with a smile.

"And what is your species, Luke?" asked Tuvok.

"Half human, half Maladic," Luke said.

"I've never heard of them."

"We're a species unique to the Delta Quadrant," Luke said. "Not too different from humans, in appearance anyhow." Tuvok exchanged a few hushed words with Chakotay, while Luke threw back his head and howled like a wolf. Kathryn nearly fell over in shock.

Luke howled again, listened, and Kathryn heard about 7 howled replies.

"We use howls because the aliens can't distinguish them from the howls of their own native animals," Luke explained, leaping from the wall and landing lightly next to Kathryn. "The others are on their way back." He them went about building a fire in the centre of the clearing, while Kathryn went over to her comrades.

"Do you trust him?" asked Chakotay when she was within earshot.

"Yes," Kathryn replied without hesitation. Chakotay stared at her, and Tuvok gave her a look that was as close to shock as a Vulcan could get. "There's something trustworthy about him. He saved me from the guard, and all the others seem to know me."

"Here we go," Luke had taken the brand from the wall and lit the twigs piled at his feet. "Fire. The life source of this barren land."

"Good to see the fire burning, Luke," a female with turquoise scales on her cheeks and forehead, and the backs of her hands and arms said. "I might be a water creature, but even I love the fire."

"Come settle down, Mer," Luke said. "Where are the others?"

"_Mew!_" the cat form of Fleur leapt the wall, and transformed into a human. "That was quick."

"They weren't far off," Kathryn said. "This is Chakotay and Tuvok."

"Nice to meet you, friends of Kathryn," Fleur bowed low, waving her tail. "I caution you when my father gets here. He is... enthusiastic."

"Noted," Chakotay said.

"Are either of you injured in any way?" asked Luke.

"Negative," Tuvok replied. "We are both in good health." He gazed around them at the small place, getting more crowded as the others arrived. "Are we going to stay here?"

"No!" Luke looked shocked he had even mentioned it. "No way! This is a temporary set up. We have a hideout up in the mountains. There's a small lake, a forest, lots of caves to hide in. We'll be setting off for there first thing in the morning."

"Understood," Tuvok said, and turned to Chakotay. "We may as well rest while we can." Chakotay nodded in agreement, and settled by the fire. Kathryn joined him, stretching out her hands as if to catch the heat of the fire. Luke's hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Sleep," he said softly in her ear. "I'll keep guard tonight. You'll be safe. I promise." Kathryn gently covered his hand with her own and smiled up at him.

"I know," she said. Luke removed his hand, and leapt up onto the top of the brick wall. Kathryn watched as his settled with his legs crossed, and allowed her gaze to flick over him. He was wearing brown trousers, and a pale yellow shirt with short sleeves that was striped brown. He wore a belt, containing a small bottle of blue liquid, a knife in a sheath, a gun, and a smallish, rectangle pouch that was sealed with a button.

Luke turned his head and his eyes locked with hers. Kathryn quickly looked away, turning her attentions back to the fire. Most of the others were already asleep, the last people dropping off slowly. Kathryn got up, and walked over to the wall beneath Luke.

"Hey!" she called softly. He looked down, then landed softly next to her.

"I thought I told you to sleep," he said playfully, hands on hips.

"I need to talk to you," Kathryn said. "Take me to the top of the wall. We can talk and watch at the same time." Luke put his arms around her waist and leapt to the top of the wall. Kathryn hung her legs over the side, and gazed down at the sleeping aliens beneath her.

"Who are you?" she asked. "To me, I mean." Luke didn't reply at first. He shifted closer. Kathryn's eyes flicked up to meet his. His arm snaked around her shoulders, and he captured her lips with his. After a minute, he pulled back.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked. Dumbfounded, Kathryn nodded. Luke helped her down from the wall, and led her back over to the fire.

"Sleep," he said again, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, before kissing her lips again. "I mean it this time." Luke jumped back onto the top of the wall. Kathryn's heart was beating fast, like it was about to jump out of her chest. But she obediently lay down and went to sleep next to the fire.

**Hope you like! I'll do some more soon but I'm supposed to be asleep right now, so ta-ta!**

**Love Goldie XXX**


End file.
